Quédate En Silencio
by the-one-lonely
Summary: Hermione ha estado enamorada de Tom Riddle desde hace tiempo, tal vez necesitaba un pequeño empujón para estar con él. Los personajes NO me pertenecen. ¡Disfruten! One-Shot. UA


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo suelo juego con ellos C: ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

"Señorita Granger"

La joven bruja se paró en seco al escuchar la voz de su jefe. No era que tuviera miedo de la única persona que estaba por encima de ella, no. No podía tenerle miedo aunque quisiera, Tom Riddle era un ser misterioso pero demasiado atractivo como para temerle; sus labios sensuales, su nariz recta, su barbilla tan varonil, sus ojos tan oscuros. No, ella no le temía a su jefe; le temía a las reacciones y efectos que tenía él sobre ella. Suficiente tenía con haber compartido la Torre de Premios Anuales en su último año en Hogwarts; ambos se lo habían ganado tras seis años en la contienda por ser el mejor alumno de su año.

No, Hermione no le temía a su jefe; aun cuando las cosas habían escalado un poco más allá de la relación que se debía tener entre colegas. Cuando ambos entraron al Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia, habían sido asignados como pareja; habían sido la sombra del otro en misiones peligrosas como Innombrables por cinco años. Nunca había pasado de un beso en la mejilla más largo de lo normal o de una mirada intensa.

El problema consistía en que desde el momento en que fueron separados, Tom asumiendo el cargo de Jefe del Departamento debido al retiro de su antecesor, Hermione comenzó a sentirse extraña, como si algo estuviera faltando. No podía explicárselo, tenía amigos, familia, sobresalía en su trabajo, Ron le hacía compañía en noches de soledad, aunque no era nada serio. Tal vez ese era el problema, no podía comprometerse con Ron porque no podía imaginárselo como algo más que un amigo; lo amaba, sí, pero era el mismo amor que le profesaba a Harry, el de un amigo.

No, Hermione Granger sólo podía sentirse cerca de satisfacer su necesidad de compañía cuando estaba en presencia de su antigua pareja, Tom Riddle. Hermione Granger había peleado contra los seguidores de Grindelwald, debería estar lista para enfrentar cualquier cosa; pero no podía lidiar con Riddle, no después de saberse atraída por su jefe.

Hermione volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que una mano tocaba su hombro. Suspiró cortamente y se volteó para recibir a su jefe.

"Tom" dijo cuando lo vio.

"Hay una cena a la que tengo que asistir" dijo algo molesto; si había algo que le molestara a Tom Riddle eran las fiestas tan hipócritas que el Ministerio organizaba "tengo que irme temprano, ¿podrías quedarte conmigo para acabar más rápido e irme a tiempo?"

"Si, no hay problema" dijo ella forzándose a sonreír.

"Gracias" dijo él y se ajustó el cuello de su camisa "cuando acabes de comer ven a mi oficina para poder empezar"

Hermione no respondió y esperó a que la espalda de Tom terminara de entrar al elevador para volver a respirar. _Hasta su aroma me tienta_ , pensó. Palpó sus mejillas para recobrar el funcionamiento de su cerebro, Harry le había dicho que quería probar un nuevo restaurante y tenía que recordar la dirección y nombre del lugar. Terminó por llamar al celular de su casi hermano para que le repitiera la dirección.

* * *

"Te ves cansada" dijo Harry cuando la vio desplomarse en la silla frente a él.

"No tienes idea" Hermione le había contado ya de su irremediable atracción por su jefe; no había podido ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, si bien Harry no era muy intuitivo, Pansy, su novia, se había vuelto muy buena amiga de la castaña y sacaba todo el jugo de cualquier chisme potencial.

"Si te sientes muy abrumada, tal vez deberías pedir un cambio al Departamento de Aurores" Harry había tratado de convencer a su mejor amiga para que estuviera con él, pero la castaña no accedía.

"Yo soy una leona, no puedo acobardarme" dijo Hermione casi indignada "no voy a huir, puedo ser muy profesional, eso es lo que tengo que hacer" dijo ella, tratando de convencerse más a ella misma que a su acompañante.

"Te quedarás con él a solas, ¿segura que estarás bien?"

"Actúas como si no me conocieras" dijo Hermione "ya trabajé con él, ¡por cinco años!" su grito fue un susurro muy alto, pero nada que causara mucha atención sobre ellos.

"Bueno, mejor evitemos ese tema" dijo Harry pasándose una mano por su cabello rebelde. "Te hablé porque quiero hablar de una cosa muy importante" sus manos empezaron a sudar "tiene que ver con Pansy"

"¡Harry James Potter!, no me digas que la dejaste embarazada y no quieres saber nada de ella" Hermione casi se para; a pesar de tener un comienzo difícil, se había vuelto muy amiga de la pelinegra.

"¿Por qué piensas que la dejaría por eso?" Harry se rio. "Es algo más serio que eso" al ver que su amiga no iba a comentar nada, decidió informarle su decisión "quiero pedirle que se case conmigo"

"Harry…" Hermione se sentía feliz, ya sabía que Pansy estaba un poco nerviosa, pensaba que Harry la estaba engañando. "¿Ya tienes el anillo?"

"Lo compré hoy" Harry aprovechó para enseñárselo "el problema es que no sé cómo pedírselo"

"Pansy es de una familia pura, creo que primero tienes que hablarlo con su padre" dijo Hermione y suspiró un poco triste; siempre imaginó que su futuro esposo hablaría con su padre antes de pedirle matrimonio. Tristemente, ese sueño nunca se cumpliría ya que sus padres no se acordaban de ella. La única familia que le quedaba eran los Weasleys.

"Fue lo primero que hice" confesó el ojiverde "su padre casi me abraza" un escalofrío pasó por el cuerpo del joven "fue algo incómodo, siempre me trato como uno más, ni mal ni muy bien"

"Pansy es hija única" comentó Hermione "tal vez le entró la emoción porque por fin tendría algo muy parecido a un hijo"

"Hermione tú eres una mujer…" Harry palideció cuando vio la mirada que le mandó Hermione "no lo dije de esa manera" se defendió, sabía que la castaña todavía tenía muy malos recuerdos de cuando Ron le dijo esa misma frase en cuarto año "me refería a que si podrías ayudarme, ya sabes que no soy muy romántico"

"¿No deberías de pedirle a Ron que te ayude con esto?"

"Sabes que mi relación con él no es la misma desde que Ginny y yo rompimos" dijo Harry.

"Perdón, no estaba pensando bien" se disculpó. Sabía muy bien que Ron y Harry no habían sido los mismos desde que su hermana y su mejor amigo habían dejado de quererse.

"También te quería pedir que fueras mi 'padrino de bodas'"

"Claro Harry, sólo si tú eres mi dama de honor"

Ambos amigos se rieron y continuaron disfrutando de la comida. Cuando Hermione llegó nuevamente al Departamento de Misterios, se había olvidado por completo del compromiso que tenía con Tom. Por eso, cuando su voz penetró en su oficina, Hermione saltó involuntariamente.

"Granger, creí haber contado con tu ayuda" dijo "se te olvidó, ¿verdad?" dijo Tom al ver que su antigua pareja parecía un pez en el agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca. "Sólo ven de una vez"

Hermione dejó los papeles que tenía en el escritorio y siguió a Tom hasta la oficina. Cuando entró vio que todo estaba en su lugar; algo común en la oficina de alguien tan peculiar y organizado como Tom Riddle, pero ella tenía la idea de que ayudaría a su jefe a terminar el papeleo rápido para que éste pudiera ir a la fiesta del Ministerio.

"¿No necesitabas mi ayuda?" preguntó tras escuchar que Riddle cerraba la puerta.

"No sabía cómo más traerte a mi oficina sin que sospecharas" dijo el otro "Hermione, tenemos que hablar"

"Sobre…"

Tom se acercó hasta quedar a meros centímetros de ella. Pasó su mano por su pelo negro, Hermione ahogó un suspiro. Riddle sonrió como si supiera lo que ocasionaba en su ex pareja. Así se quedaron, viéndose directamente a los ojos, ninguno quería bajar la mirada. Riddle se acercó más a su colega y se atrevió a alzar su mano para tocar la mejilla sonrojada de la castaña. Con esa misma mano, logró alzarle más la cabeza y se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus narices estuvieran rozándose.

"¿Qué haces Riddle?"

"¿No es esto lo que quieres Hermione?"

"No recuerdo haberte pedido que me trajeras a tu oficina y empezaras a acosarme" dijo ella en un susurro; la cercanía de Tom estaba provocando que quisiera tocarlo. "Si no necesitas mi ayuda será mejor que me vaya"

Tom chasqueó su lengua logrando que la mirada de Hermione parara en su boca. "No fue lo que escuché ayer cuando estabas en tu oficina…"

Hermione se puso completamente roja. No, ella se había asegurado que nadie estuviera en el Departamento; ya todos se habían ido, sólo había quedado su jefe. Pero él no salía jamás de su oficina. Hermione tragó con nerviosismo, Riddle no pudo haberla escuchado mientras se daba placer, ella había puesto hechizos silenciadores en su oficina antes de sucumbir a la lujuria. Tom sonrió como si supiera exactamente lo que la castaña estaba pensando.

"Trabajamos por años, sabes lo meticuloso que soy" dijo él sonriendo de lado "no esperabas que no tomara precauciones con mis propios subordinados"

"…" Hermione no encontraba palabras. Debía haber sabido que Riddle no dejaría que nada pasara fuera de su radar; pero la lujuria era demasiada y no podía controlarse tras verlo tan impecable como siempre.

"Sabes, nada más estaba buscando una excusa para hacer esto…" sin previo aviso, Riddle acortó la distancia entre ellos y besó a Hermione.

Tom ejercía dominio sobre ella, y pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba ese contacto tan íntimo entre ellos. Hermione seguía estupefacta, nunca habría pensado que Riddle la deseara como ella a él. La lengua de Tom hacía presión en su labio inferior y ella permitió que entrara en su cavidad; tomó a Tom de los cabellos de la nuca y lo acercó más a ella. Su arrebato de pasión siguió hasta que los dos necesitaron recuperar el aire.

Tom fue el primero en separarse, pero mantuvo sus frentes pegadas. Hermione tenía las mejillas rojas pero no bajó la mirada. Riddle la volvió a besar y fue bajando sus manos hasta tocar el busto de la castaña. Hermione se arqueó de placer al sentir las manos masculinas de Tom rodear su pecho. Se separó lo suficiente de la boca del pelinegro para soltar un gemido de placer que hizo que la erección de Tom creciera más.

Hermione estaba en el sexto cielo cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Tom tenía su mano metida en la camisa de Hermione, masajeando su pecho izquierdo mientras que su boca hacía un nuevo chupetón en su cuello. La castaña se separó abruptamente del pelinegro ocasionando que los ojos grises de éste se volvieran serios; Tom Riddle no se veía muy seguido en esta situación, las mujeres siempre querían estar con su boca pegada en alguna parte de sus cuerpos.

"¡No!" gritó Hermione "No podemos hacer esto…" Tom intentó acercársele otra vez pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás "Esto está mal, somos profesionales…" Tom la distrajo al tocarle el cuello por atrás "¿Qué dirán los demás?"

"Nunca pensé que fueras una cobarde Granger" se burló Tom susurrando en el oído de Hermione, provocando que una pequeña descarga de electricidad recorriera por el cuerpo de la Gryffindor, su intimidad estaba volviéndose cada vez más húmeda. "Sólo admite que quieres esto tanto como yo" le sopló el cuello y Hermione se estremeció, cerró más sus piernas causando una fricción excitante en su entrepierna.

Hermione estaba a punto de ceder ante el deseo pero su cerebro la retuvo, "No Tom, no puedo" dijo ella tratando de recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo "¡Para!" gritó, aunque sonó más como un gemido. Tom la estaba tocando abajo. Hermione se separó y puso unos metros entre ellos. "Me iré y espero que para mañana todo esto se te haya olvidado, sé que a mí sí"

Tom suspiró pesadamente "Si eso es lo que quieres" dijo y sonrió divertido "no podrás contenerte por mucho, ya verás cómo caerás ante mí" dijo y con su mano abrió la puerta. Hermione no esperó mucho para salir de la oficina, ni siquiera paró en la suya para buscar su bolsa, en cuanto encontró una chimenea, se dirigió hacia su casa.

* * *

Crookshanks recibió a una muy agitada Hermione con un maullido; la castaña volteó a ver a su gato y lo abrazó. El gato no pudo quejarse, siempre le gustaba que su dueña lo acariciara, pero podía sentir el estrés que tenía. Hermione hundió su cabeza en la panza de Crookshanks y le dio un beso antes de bajarlo e irse a su cocina. Preparó todo para hacerse un té y se sentó en su sillón reclinable cuando estuvo listo.

"No pasó nada Hermione" se decía "Olvida lo que sentiste" se dijo. Después de unos minutos no pudo más con la tensión y le habló a Pansy.

"¿Así que pasó algo con Riddle?" Hermione estaba sorprendida, no le había dicho absolutamente nada.

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Tengo mis métodos"

"No sé qué hacer Pansy, no puedo dejar de pensar en la manera en que me tocó, cuando me besó…" Hermione estaba volviendo a revivir esos momentos por la enésima vez.

"¿Qué más puedes hacer? Tienes que tener una noche con él" dijo Pansy casi de inmediato "Tienen mucha tensión sexual entre ustedes, necesitan una noche de pasión muy intensa y ya luego podrán volver a sus vidas normales" dijo "él ya dejó muy claro que no tiene inconveniente"

"Si pero somos colegas, no podemos hacer eso" dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio "Es más, ¡él es mi jefe!"

"Jefe o no, él fue tu compañero por años" dijo Pansy "puedes estar con él una noche y volver a la normalidad, ya conoces a Riddle, sólo puede estar con una mujer por una noche, no tendrá problemas"

"No estoy segura que sólo quiera una noche con él Pansy…"

"No Hermione, no puedes hacerte esto" dijo Pansy preocupada "tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, ¡inclusive mejor que Abraxas!" dijo "No te dejes llevar Hermione, sabes que saldrás lastimada"

"No puedo acostarme con él Pansy, lo conozco demasiado"

"Todo queda en tus manos, si sientes que puedes dejarlo después de una noche entonces hazlo, sino…"

"Lo pensaré" dijo "pero me dijo que no resistiría por mucho tiempo" dijo la castaña.

"Yo estaré aquí cuando quieras hablarme" dijo la pelinegra. "Buenas noches Herms"

"Descansa Pans"

Hermione dejó el teléfono en el estante junto a su cama y suspiró lentamente. Desear a alguien como Tom Riddle era demasiado problemático. Pero, ¿qué era un noche con él? Seguramente pasaría de su enamoramiento patético y se olvidaría de él. Tal vez y ahora sí podría estar realmente comprometida con Ron, tal vez hasta podría formalizar las cosas con él. Hermione negó con la cabeza; Ron nunca podría llegar a ser algo más que un amigo, Riddle no tenía nada que ver en eso. La castaña apagó la luz de su cuarto con un movimiento de su varita y la acomodó debajo de su almohada antes de dormirse.

* * *

"Granger, pasa a mi oficina de inmediato" Riddle hizo que la castaña se tensara y asintiera lentamente.

Una vez que dejó de sentir la presencia de jefe, sus hombros se relajaron y soltó un suspiro corto. Desde hacía un mes que Tom le había dicho que la deseaba, o al menos se lo había demostrado. Fiel a sus palabras, el pelinegro había hecho de todo por lograr que la bruja se acostara con él. Hermione había luchado constantemente por rechazar las tentaciones que surgían con sólo verlo.

Riddle la había tocado cuando nadie se daba cuenta y cuando ella menos lo esperaba. La había hechizado para sentir hasta su más silenciosa respiración, no había otra respuesta para descifrar por qué sentía su presencia tan cerca de ella. Hermione suspiró por enésima vez antes de dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe. Ya era tarde y todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas para irse a su bien merecido fin de semana. Hermione mandó un mensaje a Harry para decirle que llegaría un poco más tarde a la cena con él y su prometida.

"¿Qué quieres Riddle?" preguntó la castaña después de cerrar la puerta del pelinegro.

"No es la manera en que le debas contestar a tu jefe" dijo Riddle con una sonrisa confiada. "Eres una masoquista, ¿es eso?" Hermione se sonrojó pero se quedó callada; si seguía el juego de Tom caería en sus redes. "La gatita no ha hablado, ¿será que tengo la razón?"

"Si no me necesitas entonces me iré, tengo una cita importante…"

"¿Con quién?" la cortó él de inmediato, su tono de voz se había vuelto más grave, casi como si se hubiera enojado "¿Tu amigo pelirrojo?" dijo retomando su carácter usual "Creí que tendrías gustos más refinados, al final de cuentas tú eres una mujer inteligente Granger, deberías de tener a un hombre que sepa hacerte competencia"

"¿Y si así fuera qué?" dijo ella retadora "No es de tu incumbencia Riddle…"

"Si lo es"

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy harto de que no me hagas caso Granger" dijo Tom invadiendo el espacio personal de Hermione "Sé que me deseas, ¿a qué tanto esperas?"

"Yo…"

"Es justo como escuchas Granger, he visto tu mirada de deseo desde hace años" dijo él "¿qué?, ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta?" Tom rio un poco y pegó sus frentes "No te preocupes, yo también te deseo" dijo al verla sonrojarse.

"Pero Tom, no…"

"¿Que no podemos?" dijo Tom "Todo el mundo lo sabe Hermione" el aliento de Tom solo hizo que el deseo en la entrepierna de Hermione creciera "Lo han estado esperando desde hace años, el anterior Director del Departamento me lo dijo cuando me dio la oficina y el puesto"

"Tom yo si te deseo pero no es del mismo tipo que el tuyo" dijo Hermione viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué no te das cuenta?" dijo Tom aprisionándola contra la pared; inconscientemente los dos se habían estado moviendo, Hermione hacia atrás y Tom hacia adelante. "No soy como los demás, no te puedo decir que te ves más hermosa que el atardecer, no soy así" dijo él volviendo a pegar sus frentes "Lo que si te puedo decir es que te ves más hermosa cuando tienes a alguien apreciando tu belleza, alguien que sólo puede ser yo"

"Tom…"

"Quédate en silencio Granger" dijo él acercando sus bocas peligrosamente "quédate en silencio y déjame amarte como se debe Hermione"

* * *

 **Wow, me tardé más de lo que pensé. Tenía este fic en mi cabeza desde julio y no encontraba cómo terminarlo, espero que les haya gustado C:**


End file.
